my english homeworkassessment troyella
by CatchMee
Summary: this is a one shoot dead cute D well i think it is review! tell me what you think and tell me what i can approve on D and tell me if i should carry on! xx


**My English homework/ assessment **

Hi im troy Bolton aka Miss popularity ...gabbriella Montez best friend.

We've been friends ever since we could walk we grew up together

Always holding hands never letting go ...well were back to reality im in English class with Mrs Jenkins.....

"so I want everyone to bring in there assessment tomorrow remember this assessment is like a diary about what you love the most it could be a pet....book...basketball" looking at me and my team mates we laughed "shoes ...shopping and many more just let you're heart do the writing" then the bell went finally It was time to go home I got all my things and headed for the door when I felt a little punch on my back and 2 arms around my neck I turned and she jumped off man she's short she comes up to my chin and she's only 1 week younger than me.

"Hey brie" I said while I put my arm on her shoulder

99% of the people in this school knows about my feelings towards her ..but the 1% is her...she doesn't...... you're probably think well tell her then...

I can't ....she's my best friend if this goes wrong then she'll never talk to me again and then who do I have? ....

"hey troy so done you you're assessment for tomorrow?"

She said in her musical voice it sounded just like a wind chimes

So graceful and beautiful

"no I have to do it tonight cause if I don't then dad will kill me" why? Cause my grades have been going down the hill while my attention on gabbriella went up the hill.....

"you naughty boy .....you better do it cause who am I going to look after when you're gone" she said in her joke voice

"ha ha ha very funny gabby"

"im only joking anything knew" she asked we were just 2 minutes from her house know and 3 minutes from mine I lived down the road from here

"oh yeah were doing basketball day for girls so you in"

"me? In baggy shorts? Throwing balls that might kill someone"

"oh come on ill teach you its in 4 weeks time come on like you said practice makes perfect"

"I'll think about it kay?"

"kay" then we were in front of her house

"do you wanna come in"

"I really cant I need to finish my assessment and god knows how long it would take"

"okay ill see you tomorrow here? or yours?"

"I'll come here" "okay see you tomorrow"

The he hugged me her special hugs that I love I hugged her back then she pulled back laughing

"and whats funny miss montez?"

"you smell of lynx chocolate it smells really nice"

"why thank you"

"I didn't mean you"

Then she gave me another and walked to her door and waved by and then I walked home with the only thing on my mind ...Miss Gabbriella Montez

**Gabby's p.o.v**

When I closed the door I leaned my beck against it exhaling

I loved they way he smelled most boys wear lynx but some smell really weird some smell as they put on too much and he just smelt perfect .. then I walked to the kitchen to find my dad on the table on the phone as usual so I went and gave him a hug from behind

"hey princess how was school?" he said after he told some one on the other side of the line to hold up a minute

"Great! Me and Chad had a arm wrestle I lost so I had to give him my sandwich" me and chad became friends since kindergarten and always have been...me and shar became friend when we were in pre-school he use to live in New-York but moved to California and ever since were like sisters know.

"When you'd you ever stop acting like a 5 year old"

"Dad!" he chuckled and I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out

Up to my room to start my assessment

**Troy's p.o.v**

I was tapping my pencil on my desk thinking then I turned and looked at the picture of me and gabby we took just 3 days ago and it gave me an idea ...so before I lost the thought I wrote it on my piece of paper

15 minutes of working There was a knock on my door I pretended that I didn't hear and as if she was a ghost my mum was there looking over my shoulder looking at my work which made me hide it

"is it about gabby again"

"no now go away!" I said as she pat my head and walked off closing the door behind and then I laid my work on the table and began from were I left of then

I was done in ...i looked at the clock and it only took me ½ hr to do I smiled at my work......

**Next day of school **

**English class**

"okay so today you have to hand in you're assessments but I wanna pick some people to read there's out to the class" she said which made my heart stop.....no I cant say this in this whole school there's only one girl that fitted perfectly to my discretion and if she chooses me she'll find out....

"right so who wants to go first?..." I looked around no one put there hand up "no one....ah miss montez thank you" I turned back to see my best friend coming down the to the front with her work in her hands

"so gabbriella what is yours about?"

"mine is about best friends I love all my best friends" she said in her musical voice not scared of going in front of the whole class ..not scared what they would think ...... but they always think good of gabby

"okay when you're ready"

"its kind of a poem"

"that's fine" then miss sat in her seat while gabby stated say her poem

_You helped me through anger,  
you've chased away fears.  
You held me through sadness,  
and kissed away tears.  
You stayed by my side  
when the world turned away.  
You helped me see joy  
when the skies were all gray.  
You were the rainbow  
at the end of the storm.  
You help me be different  
when I shouldn't conform.  
You held my hand  
when you knew we would fall.  
Every heartache,  
you saw me through it all.  
I'm not sure  
I'm always the best friend to you,  
I know I'm not perfect,  
and this much is true.  
When life gets you down,  
And there's nowhere to turn,  
I'll help you through and  
I'll share your concern.  
I'll try my best to return every favor,  
When you're sure that you'll drown,  
then I'll be your lifesaver;  
Even if we both go down.  
Whether we sink or swim  
doesn't matter at all,  
Just know that I'll be there  
whenever you call.  
I'll pull you out  
when life pulls you under.  
I'll be the sun  
when there's lightning and thunder.  
And when it's all over,  
And we've fought every war,  
There's one thing I promise,  
Of this I am sure,  
When the time comes  
that we're put to our rest.  
Be sure that you know that,  
My friend, you're the best.  
And if there is Heaven,  
then I know you'll be there,  
That if you die first  
then you'll hear every prayer.  
And soon I'll join you,  
but just know until then.  
That I'll miss you each day  
'til I see you again. _

_For you're the "U", and I'm the "S"  
And forever that will be  
Cause together we make "US", and so  
You complete me _

She looked up from her work and everyone gave her an applause the teacher got up and said well done then she asked the class who was next

This time on one put there hand up so she picked her self she picked chad who obviously done food then she pick other people until she picked me .....

I slowly walked to the front and took in a deep breath ....... there goes my best friend.....i read the words I wrote on my paper

_I love the way she looks at me when I act weird_

_I love the way she bite her lip when she's stuck or embarrassed _

_I love the way she talks _

_I love the way her body moves to the beats when she dance's _

_I love they way her pearly white teeth sparkle _

_I love the way she sings her angle voice which stays in my memory for all my life _

_I love the way she still acts as if she's 5 instead of 16_

_I love the way her chocolate hair falls on her shoulders_

_I love the way her perfume matches her personality _

_I love the way she smiles_

_I love the way when she talks its sounds like wind chimes blowing_

_I love they way she does her puppy eyes when she wants something _

_I love the way she plays her guitar and her piano _

_I love the way she helps people with there problems before hers _

_I love the way she writes songs about her feelings_

_I love the way she doesn't cover her beautiful face with so much make-up _

_I love the way she's doesn't squeal if she hears shopping _

_I love the way she still believes in fairytales _

_I love the way her eyes twinkle when she excited _

_I love the way she blushes scarlet_

_But most of all _

_I love the way she makes me love her cause I'll lover her all my life_

I looked up to see if she was looking at me she was she clapped and put on her "fake smile" I looked away from her eyes I lost her haven't i?

I walked back to my seat I felt like killing my self I should have done it about basketball or something........

**No one's p.o.v**

End of the day

Gabby was meant to walk home alone as she planned because troy was going to hang with the team she was thinking was that poem about me?

She asked her self while she walked though the park to get to her house

Until she felt a hand grabbed her...she turned.....to find him standing there

"where's the team?" she said while looking around

**Troy's p.o.v**

"I came here ...alone" I said my voice sounded sad even to me

"oh um what's up troy?" she sounded concerned

"in English--"

"oh btw you're poem was really good" she said along with her fake smile

"why are you faking?" I said seriously I looked away from her eyes around where we were standing ..we were in east high park

"what do mean faking?"

"gabriella don't lie to me"

"fine don't line to me" I looked at her confused then she got something out of her jean pocket it was a piece of paper

"whats this?" she said while giving me the paper

_I love her but she doesn't love me back yes I admitted I LOVE gabbriella I really do _

"I—ummm..." how can I hid this...This is my handwriting "ummm" I looked at her

"just tell me the truth" she said in a sad voice

I closed my eyes

"I cant I don't want to lose you"

Then I heard ripping I opened my eyes and there she was ripping the paper a tear fell from her eyes which are not so sparkly now

"why troy? Why didn't you tell me?" she said as more tears came from her eyes

"like I said I don't want to lose you" looking away

"what if I felt the same way?" I looked at her and frowned

"what if I loved back......"

"you're just saying that" then her lips were on mine

I didn't hesitated I just did the same thing as she did

I put my hand around her and pulled her closer I felt there tears that were on her face on mine then she pulled back.......

"know do you believe me?" she asked as she pulled her arms back to her side

"I love you brie"

"I love you to wildcat"

And once again except I leaned in and kissed her..........

She was all mine and no one can take her away from me.........


End file.
